Fight Fire With Friends
by burnettdiva
Summary: A love between Derek and Tripp's college graduate sister causes a crisis in Iron Weasel. Can the band survive or will Tripp's disapproval end the band forever? I do not own anything except my character and my roommate's.
1. Welcome Home

**I don't own anything except my character and my roommate's.**

**Fight Fire with Friends**

"Wake up lads, we have an inauguration ceremony to get started." Derek arose with excitement knowing that today was the day that his sport of Hockey Kick was going to be officially part of Iron Weasel's daily routine.

"I don't want to go to school today, Mama, I have a tummy ache" said a semi-conscious Ash as he rolled over in his yellow tire-striped pajamas yearning for just 20 more precious minutes in Ash-lantis where he could swim all day and everyone thought he was the Einstein of his world.

"It's me you idiot!" Derek slapped Ash in the back of the head in his final attempt to wake him up.

"Don't hit him Derek! He didn't do anything to you." Burger said faintly as he struggled to out of his bunk bed. Burger fell out of his bed with a loud thud and watched as Ash did the same.

"Good, now that you are finally awake, let's go play Hockey Kick!" Derek attempted to run out of the room as fast as the Road Runner when Tripp entered. Derek could tell Tripp was hiding something by the way he smiled from head to toe.

"Kid, what's with the grin the size of Texas? You found a girl didn't you? Who is she? What's her name and does she have a friend for me?"

"I didn't find a girl." Tripp looked outside stealthily hoping to find the coast clear.

"What are you doing, kid"

"I don't want my Mom to find out the news I have to tell you because it is going to be a HUGE surprise!"

"Oh and keeping news from her went so well the last time." Derek chuckled.

"Wait, wasn't Tripp's mom finding out about the surprise party we threw for him our fault?" Ash stated just as confused as ever.

"Kid, if you want this to be a surprise for your mom, are you sure you want Ash here?"

"Hey!" Ash stated still confused.

"I'm sure Derek didn't mean anything by that, Ash." Burger said trying to comfort Ash.

"Yeah, I just meant that you tend to give people's secrets away."

"Oh, yeah? Like when?" Ash asked attempting to grasp what Derek was trying to tell him.

"Guys, stop. We don't have time for any flashbacks. I need your help."

"Oh yeah. You were trying to tell us this huge surprise for your mum. What is it?"

"My sister just graduated college over at the University of Southern California and my mother was upset that she couldn't make her graduation since she had to work. So, I called my sister and she is coming over from California to stay here for a few weeks."

"And you need our help because…" Derek asked after only half listening to the news.

"Look, I need you guys to help me clean up the house or at least not make it any messier than it already is."

Tripp looked around the rockstars' room and noticed that what once was the spare guestroom was now cluttered with Burger's moldy churros and popcorn from movie night; Ash's drumsticks and banana crème pies he used for "clown repellant" and Derek's millions of rocker dirty laundry and fan mail that he had written himself praising him on all of his accomplishments, but most importantly on his looks.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Ash said smiling excited about what he believed to be an easy feat. Tripp rolled his eyes and left to start on his full day of tidying up his own estate of panic.

After a long day of cleaning and creating fake jobs for his mom to do to keep her out of the house, Tripp collapsed on the couch unable to move another muscle. Suddenly, a knock came at the door. _Go away! _Two seconds later, another knock. _I can't believe somebody is going to make me get up. Don't they know I just want to take a break FOR TWO SECONDS!_

"TRIPP, DOOR" Derek screamed from across the hall.

"I got it." Tripp replied, frustrated that none of his band mates would even assist with this one task.

"HELLO!" Tripp shouted as he answered the door.

"A fine howdy do to you to, brother."

Tripp jumped back as his face turned cherry red completely flabbergasted at the way he had treated his practically long lost sister.

"I am so sorry, Kristen. It's been a really long day."

"It's alright. Can I come in or are you going to block the doorway all night?"

"No, of course not, by all means please come in."

Kristen grabbed her luggage and stepped gradually inside excited to see her home after so many years of being away. She dropped her luggage next to the couch covered with memories from her first kiss to the many TV crushes that she had dreamed about while engulfing herself in her favorite shows. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, opened them and jumped.

Right in front of her stood a 6'9" man with hair like a luscious brown waterfall, silver jeans with black flames on the sides, a metal necklace that said Iron Weasel, a black studded jacket and a dark navy silk shirt that covered his very muscular looking chest.

"And who are you love?"

"I believe the question is who are you and why do you take pleasure in making my heart stop!

"I do that to all the beautiful girls I see. And I can't believe that you do not know _my_ name, I am Derek Jupiter also known as the heartthrob of Iron Weasel."

"Uh-huh, um Tripp can I see you for a minute in the kitchen please?"

Kristen slowly walked toward the white swinging door just wanting to get away from the weird feeling of having a flirtatious rock star in her home. Suddenly, she bumped into the very hairy leg that felt way too manly to be Tripp's. She turned around and saw a heavy man with a blonde hair and a hybrid beard wearing chains just as Derek had, army shorts and a lion T-shirt munching on a turkey leg at the kitchen table. She screamed as she felt Tripp's arm on hers trying to relax her.

"Tripp, what is going on? Who is this? What are these people doing here?"

"Oh hello, you must be Tripp's sister. Nice to meet you." Ash said from behind the refrigerator door.

"WHAT IS GOING ON, Tripp?"

"Kristen, this is Iron Weasel. Mom allowed them to stay here after she found out that they were living in their car. I'm their new lead guitarist. I thought I told you about Iron Weasel."

"You did. You just didn't tell me that they were staying with you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I told you now. You're not going to freak out, are you? They didn't touch your room. It is exactly as you left it."

Kristen hesitated for a minute contemplating what she was going to say. Of course staying with strangers in her home was weird. And these weren't even regular strangers, they were rockstars. Rockstars are known to cause trouble. However, these are Tripp's friends. Tripp was not only her brother, but he was her best friend. She could trust him, but could she trust these rockstars? _Only time will tell, _she thought. Since she did not wish to cause trouble after only five minutes, she decided to agree with Tripp.

"OK, I will stay."

"Great." Tripp smiled completely relieved that his plan had been a complete success.

"Besides, I have not seen Mom yet."

Just then, the front door turned and Beth walked through the door with four bags of groceries in hand.

"Oh my goodness," she screamed. "Kristen, what are you doing here?"

"Let's go eat and I will tell you all about it."

"Oh, good. Dinner I'm starved." the British lead singer proclaimed as he raced for the door quickly followed by Burger and Ash, Beth, Tripp and Kriste.


	2. The Man Behind the Mask

**The Next Day**

Kristen attempted to ignore the siren call of Iron Weasel, but the temptation was too much for even her to bear. From the powerful voice of the lead singer to the melodious crescendo of the guitar solos, Kristen found herself moving closer and closer to the garage. When Tripp finished his last chord of Pull My Finger, Kristen applauded from the glass window completely astounded that Iron Weasel sounded so good. Kristen opened the door and went inside anxious to talk to the band.

"Hello, love," Derek called.

"Oh hello, guys, I hope you don't mind. I heard you from my room and I just wanted to say that you were awesome."

"Why, thanks love, I do my best." Derek pushed Burger out of the way as he approached Kristen gazing into her eyes attempting to captivate all of her attention.

"What Derek means to say is that we are trying our best to rehearse as much as we can so that we can impress Darrel Stern at our gig tonight at the Hard Rock and get a record deal. Yeah, he's a friend of Barry Roca's and Arlene told me that he would be there scouting for talent."

"What did you have to do for Arlene?" Derek asked half-interested with his eyes still fixed on Kristen's.

"I just had to kiss her on the cheek." Derek, Burger and Ash let out the same expression of disgust as they thought about the girl who inspired the song Annoying Arlene getting kissed by Tripp, even on the cheek.

"Oh, no I made it fun because she closed her eyes and I forced Jared to kiss her for me and then pushed him to the other side of the locker room."

"Great maneuver, kid. I did that to Ash once when Ugly Mugley wanted me to kiss her. Ah, great times, great times."

"You guys are ridiculous. I can't believe you did that Tripp. Derek, you are such a bad influence and FYI staring at me all the time is a little creepy."

"Hot creepy?"

Kristen rolled her eyes and left the room feeling the hint of awkwardness that she left behind.

"Wow, Derek, smooth." Burger said laughing at the fact that Derek had extremely struck out for the first time in his life.

"Just wait. She'll come crawling back. They always do."

"Yeah, to their previous boyfriends," Tripp laughed confident in the fact that Derek had absolutely no chance with his sister.

Derek gave Tripp his death stare and they resumed rehearsing.

After their concert at the Hard Rock, Darrel Stern met Iron Weasel backstage and told them that he loved the band and the messages that their songs had. He gave them his cell number and said that he wanted to set up a meeting for all the important details later.

Iron Weasel returned to Tripp's house completely victorious feeling like they were on top of the world only to find the house completely dark and no cars parked outside. As Derek contemplated as to how on Earth they were going to get in, he reached the door to find it unlocked.

"Ash, did you forget to lock the house, you lame brain? Someone could have stolen something important like the TV."

"I don't know, Burger was the last one out."

Derek turned on the light and Kristen, Beth and hundreds of hot girls shouted "Surprise!"

"Congratulations on getting a record deal, baby." Beth embraced Tripp to show how proud she was that her son was one step closer to accomplishing his dream.

"Why thank you, Beth." Burger said completely excited that Tripp's mom had called him baby.

"I was talking to Tripp, Burger, but congratulations to you too."

"This is so cool, Mom. How did you know?"

"Well, Kristen planned it."

"Well, after listening to you guys play this morning; I knew there was no way that you guys wouldn't get the record deal. So, here you go, surprise!" Kristen said excited that the band appreciated her hard work.

"Thanks, sis," Tripp hugged Kristen.

"Yeah, thanks love." Derek hugged Kristen anticipating her to pull away, but she didn't. Feeling triumphant, Derek shouted, "Let's rock this place Weasel style!"

The band got out there instruments, headed to the garage and played a set of songs from Pull My Finger to Face Down in a Plate of Nachos. Kristen jammed to the beat for a few songs, but retreated stealthily for her room, hoping that no one, especially Derek would notice.

Kristen sat on her bed struggling to fall asleep. After a hard day's work, she needed rest. However, she couldn't get the thoughts of Derek's embrace or his voice out of her head. So, she grabbed her suitcase from under her bed, opened it and removed a small purple notebook with white pages and "Kristen" sown on the leather cover in golden letters. She took out her lucky pink pen, sat on her windowsill and began to write. She was so engulfed in her writing that she hardly recognized the 6' 5" shadowy figure standing in her doorway.

"Hello, love."

Kristen turned and saw her ex-boyfriend Adrian staring at her with lust in his eye. It had been 5 years since she had seen him and now he was just as handsome as ever with his black flamed coat, spiked blonde hair, flawless white skin, grey eyes and black fur boots. However, nothing made him more irresistible than his amazingly sexy Welsh accent.

"What are you doing here, Adrian? I thought you moved back to the south or wherever it is you are from."

"Your mother told me that you were in town, so I figured I'd stop by. Now then, let's resume where we left off. " Adrian slowly made his way closer and closer to Kristen as Kristen attempted to find a way out.

"Wow, OK buddy. Slow down. I am not that kind of girl anymore and you are a drunk."

Kristen started running, but Adrian chased her.

"We can play cat and mouse all day, babe or you can just give in."

"I'd rather die."

"Have it your way, then."

Kristen headed for the door, but Adrian cut her off and pushed her onto her bed.

"Adrian, stop it! You are completely drunk."

Adrian kissed Kristen's neck and held her pressed against her bed ready to pounce. Just then, Adrian was tackled onto the floor and beaten across the head by a masked figure. Kristen jumped on her bed and watched through a pillow afraid that one of the punches might accidentally hit her. Then, Adrian was forced onto his feet and kicked out of Kristen's room.

"Thanks," Kristen said completely shocked that someone had stood up for her.

"You're welcome." Kristen gasped when she heard the familiar voice coming from the man who introduced himself as the heartthrob of Iron Weasel.

"Derek?"

"Yes, love, it's me." Derek said embarrassed that his cover had been blown and he hadn't even taken off his mask.

"I guess I can't be a super hero anymore." Derek removed his black studded mask and threw it on the ground.

"You saved me from a jerk. You're a hero in my book."

Kristen got up and turned on the light and invited Derek to sit next to her. Derek accepted. Noticing her purple book, Derek felt intrigued and wondered what secrets she had been keeping from him.

"Speaking of books, Kristen, what is in that purple book?"

"Purple book? What purple book?"

"The one in your hand." Kristen hid the book behind her back. "I can still see it."

Kristen tried to get it away from Derek, but Derek tried to steal it and it engaged into a battle of who will end up with the book last, which Derek won.

"Fine, this was the book my dad gave me before he died. He said that purple was a royal color and that I was a princess in his eyes. I use it for inspiration when I write."

"You write? May I look inside, not that it matters anyway because I already have it so you can't stop me."

"Fine."

"What's this? _Famous?_" Derek read the lyrics aloud finding himself completely engrossed in every word.

_There will always be people who will tear you down_

_Turn you around_

_But you have to get back up_

_Because it is the only way that you will win the game_

_And make your name FAMOUS_

"Yeah, they are not that good."

"No, they're not. They are brilliant! Why don't you sing these?"

"Well, because I mean I don't think that anyone would like them."

"I'm someone. I like them."

"You're just saying that to be kind."

"No, I really like them." Derek touched Kristen's cheek and looked into her eyes.

"You're serious?"

"Of course, they are wonderful just like you." Derek kissed Kristen and for once in her life, Kristen knew that someone actually liked her for herself and not for her family's money or for her body. Feeling safe and secure, she kissed Derek back. Interested in playing another set, Tripp scrounged the halls for Derek and walked in on Kristen and Derek's kiss and fainted completely shocked.


	3. Everything's Alright?

"Tripp, Tripp, Tripp"

Kristen and Derek attempted to wake up the recently unconscious Tripp in every way possible. They tried using smelling salts, pouring water in his face and even slapping him in the face, but nothing worked.

"What are we going to do, Derek? My mom's going to freak when she sees that Tripp fainted because he saw us kissing."

"Don't panic, babe, we'll think of something."

Ash and Burger came around the corner.

"What's going on with the little man?"

"Tripp fainted and we have been attempting to wake him up."

"Well, did you try this?" Just then, Burger squatted and farted in Tripp's face.

Tripp coughed and started to open his eyes. "What just happened and why do I smell like feet?"

"Oh, you fainted and Burger farted in your face to wake you up." Ash confessed.

"He did what?"

"Sorry, little man, but Kristen and Derek couldn't wake you up. So, I improvised."

"Why did I faint?"

"Oh, you don't remember? You rocked so hard you got light headed and fainted." Derek stated as he attempted to look Tripp in the eyes.

Kristen watched as Burger, Ash and Tripp bought Derek's lie. Her guilt ate her up inside like a parasite.

"Please excuse me, guys. I'm not feeling like myself."

"Kristen, are you alright?" Sensing that something was wrong, Tripp darted after Kristen.

Derek watched from the doorway of Tripp's bedroom as Tripp rushed out the front door after Kristen.

"_Great, the kid's gonna find out and that'll be the last chance I have of dating his sister. That was definitely the shortest relationship I've ever had and that includes that time I dated that Brazilian super model, which lasted a half-hour because all she kept asking about was nombre? How was I supposed to know nombre meant name? I thought it was a slang word for hungry…"_

Tripp walked back through the door with a slightly confused smile on his face.

"_UH-oh, here it comes. 'Derek, I told you not to date my sister and you did it anyway. Why do you always have to do things that I strictly tell you not to do.' And then that's about all I listen to and chime back in when I feel I can yell louder than he can."_

"Derek?"

Derek's brow started to sweat and he could feel his hands get clammy as he attempted to give Tripp a reply.

"Yes, Tripp;"

"Why are you standing in my doorway?"

"Oh," Derek sighed a breath of relief of confidence as though Ryan Seacrest had just announced him safe, Knowing that he was not going to be interrogated by Tripp, he said "Well, it was too cold in the hallway, so I came in here to, uh, relax."

"OK," Tripp said getting more confused, but because he was too exhausted to argue and Derek was Derek he figured he would just go to bed and attempt to straighten things out In the morning.

"Um, Derek, I'm kind of tired so, if you don't mind…"

"Oh, not at all," Derek moved out of Tripp's way with a huge smile on his face. "Goodnight, Tripp. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Derek." Derek watched as Tripp slowly shut the door in his face and then ran to the front door. Just then, Kristen walked in as calm as was possible for her.

"Kristen, how could you do that to me? I was so scared that you would tell him."

"Well, I didn't know he would chase after me." Kristen sat on the couch completely relaxed.

"Are you kidding me? He's an over-protective brother. What did you think he was going to do? Run away?"

"No."

"Then, what did you tell him? Why did he come in all confused?"

"I told him that I was scared that he would not wake up and when he did I was so happy that I had to go outside for some air." Derek rolled his eyes and gave Kristen his "_Do you seriously think that I am buying this?"_ look.

"Don't give me that face! That is what happened."

Derek plopped on the couch feeling partially confused. "OK, so what? The kid's gonna stop bugging us now?"

"Well, I guess, we just can't let him see us kiss again."

Derek placed his hand around Kristen's shoulder and slowly slid closer to Kristen. "Fine, well he's not around now. "

"No, he's not." Kristen slid closer to Derek and sweetly kissed him.


	4. Izzy Needs Help

Adrian paced back and forth in the throne room of the Black Palace attempting to completely understand the events that had occurred that night. After all, Kristen and Adrian were the hottest couple in Hell and now all of a sudden she can't stand him and would rather witness him getting beat up than helping him.

"This is not fair! I am her first love. She was not mine, but I was hers. That scum bag comes in and messes up with my game. I need her on my side if I am going to take over Earth again. He does not even realize the power that he's messing with."

Just then, Adrian's right hand man, Cole came in. Cole was a tall, handsome brunette demon who had been dealing with the break-up of the century between him and his_ Charmed_ witch, Phoebe.

"Look, my liege, I understand what you are dealing with. Believe me, I do. However, if you truly want her to be on your side, you should probably show her kindness and win her trust rather than forcing her to love you."

"You were listening in on my rant, Cole. Not cool."

"I apologize, my liege. However, I just do not want you to make the same mistakes that I did."

"My mistakes are MY mistakes, Cole. Your mistakes are YOUR mistakes. That means that I will definitely not be making the same mistakes as you."

"OK just please, my liege, just hear me out and then you can choose what is best for you."

"Fine, Cole. Go ahead."

"I think that you should invite her to dinner, get to know her now since she did change since you met her; and make it seem like you have changed to her liking so that she will forget her crush and come straight back to you."

"What if that does not work?"

"Then, you can feel free to kidnap her crush and torture him."

"I like that plan."

Iron Weasel ran out of the guestroom excited about the next wonderful scheme they were about to put into action.

"What's up, Derek?"

"Oh hey, Kristen, we are just about to play SATELLITE FRISBEE!"

"Satellite Frisbee?"

"Yeah, it's really complicated. You have to be a weasel to get it." Burger announced proudly.

"You're going to throw satellites to each other like Frisbees."

"WOW…maybe you don't need to be a weasel." Burger said admitting that his game was not as complicated as he thought.

Kristen laughed as she headed to the garage hoping to catch some entertainment almost running into Izzy as she ran out the door.

"Izzy, what's up?"

"I am so mad. Bryce Johnson was jealous that I beat him as class president and started spreading rumors that I am not going to do half the things that I said I was going to do as president."

"Well, when did he start them?"

"After he heard me tell Tripp that I could not keep my promises to the school."

"Well, I hate to tell you this, Izzy, but it is not a rumor if you admitted that it is true."

"Don't take his side, Kristen!" 

"I'm not taking his side. I was just saying that the best way for you to prove Bryce wrong is by coming through on one of your promises. What was one of your promises?"

"I said that I could get a famous rock band to play the school dance this Friday."

"Well that's great, Iz. You can get Iron Weasel to perform and then, you will have come through on one of your promises proving Bryce Johnson wrong and getting the whole school to believe in you as president again."

"Yes and then I can lie more about promises and they will believe me. Thanks, Kristen."

Fearing that Izzy had missed the entire point of their conversation, Kristen attempted to correct Izzy's last statement but it was too late. Izzy had already started running out of the house toward the garage attempting to get Iron Weasel to agree to take the gig.

"Will you guys do it?" Izzy pleaded.

"Will there be money?" Tripp asked knowing that the band would turn any charity work down now that they had a record deal.

"Well, no, but there will be free food."

"Free food? Where?" Burger asked practically running over Izzy.

"Not here, Burger, at the gig I want you guys to perform at."

"I don't know Iz. Why should we play at a school dance? That is so lame."

"Because I need your help and if you don't Kristen and I will post the embarrassing photos we have of you guys sleep diving."

Terrified their reputations would be ruined, Iron Weasel took Izzy's gig and ran inside to make some sandwiches before Burger exploded.


End file.
